


WinterWidow(s)

by SilverSnake15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexuality, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, OT3, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Original Female Character, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Past Torture, Polyamory, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnake15/pseuds/SilverSnake15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Natasha Romanov is trying to meddle in someone's love life. But this time, it's her own we're talking about. And Bucky's, because why the hell not.</p>
<p>Some of the ships in the description are just mentioned, not canon within the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natasha and Bucky

Natasha Romanov was just as happy and cautious and emotional when Bucky joined the Avengers as Steve was. Only, she didn't show it. She wasn't sure if he would remember their relationship after all the times HYDRA had brainwashed him, and she couldn't give her heart away to anyone else again. It had already been broken three times by three men: Alexei, Clint, Bruce.

But it hurt her not to tell him. She'd hack into the cameras to check on him at night, and see him sweating, screaming, shaking, _sobbing_ as all the bad memories came to haunt him. She knew that SHIELD had assigned him a number of counselors, but he had turned them away, refusing to talk about what he had gone through. He wouldn't even tell Steve about the really bad parts of what he remembered.

She didn't blame him. You only understood the Red Room if you had been there, been broken and remade there. It wasn't the average torture facility, either; support groups didn't exist for that level of shit.

So she felt horrible, leaving Bucky to suffer alone. Until one day, he quietly approached her, telling her that he remembered her. Them. Then he walked away.

But he'd changed things between them. He started asking to spar with her, every now and then. She enjoyed that; once she'd convinced him that she wanted a real fight, didn't mind getting bruised up a little, he gave her an actual challenge. (They both muttered curses in Russian when they ended up battered on the floor.) And then he started to remember even more. She knew because, just as she blocked one of his hits, he just froze, the way he had when he had heard the name Bucky for the first time in decades. He ran from her again, and this time, she followed.

Stark insisted on giving everybody a fucking five-star suite. It was a nice place to crash after a long day, even though she had her own place. Bucky didn't though, so she went up to his room before she checked anywhere else.

He hadn't bothered to close the door. He sat on his bed, still in his training sweats, crying with his head in his hands. Sad, sorry crying. Natasha felt uncomfortable. It wasn't that she wasn't _good_ at comforting people, but that she wasn't always sure when people wanted comfort. So she turned around to leave.

"Don't." Natasha turned back around. Bucky looked at her, eyes red-rimmed and pleading.

"Don't tell Steve-?"

"D-don't...don't go. Natalia." A cold shiver ran down her spine. She remembered hearing that voice, lecturing her, instructing her, praising her, welcoming her. Her feet moved before she could consciously make the decision to enter the room, and she sat on the side of the bed, a foot or so away from him.

"How much do you remember?" He rubbed at his eyes, clearly frustrated with himself.

"Bits, pieces. We fought together, when I was...when we were with HYDRA?" She nodded. "Tell me. Please."

So she told him about how, in the 1950s, he'd gone from her teacher to secret lover in what had seemed like no time at all, how HYDRA had found out and she never saw him again. Until a couple years ago, when the Winter Soldier shot through her side to nail someone she was protecting. Bucky's eyes got sad, and she immediately regretted telling him that.

"Hey, it's okay. You weren't-"

"Show me." Natasha hesitated, then lifted up her tank top to show the ugly mark on her skin. Bucky gently ran the fingers of his hand over it, the way he always used to. He had never tried to ignore or sugarcoat her wounds. A long time ago, he had said he liked them because she was the warrior he had fallen in love with. And now, he was only a few inches away, his breath tickling her neck as his fingers slowly explored her other marks.

They went for the kiss at the same time, hot and desperate and heavy because _it had been forever since they'd last gotten to touch each other_. She pushed him back onto the bed and forbade Friday from recording anything in the room for the next two hours, then showed him the love she'd been wanting to give and needing to receive. He responded in turn, kissing and worshipping every inch of her until they were both spent and sweaty. Then they turned off the lights, had Friday close the door, and watched the stars together.

"Natalia?"

"Hm?" she asked, so grateful to be held by someone she loved and hadn't just slept with for the sake of a mission.

"I'm sorry I forgot...can you help me remember again?"

"Of course. Get some sleep, okay?" He was quiet, silently doubting that he'd be able to with all the nightmares. But with her there, to wake him when things got scary, he managed. And she fell asleep with a smile, because she'd been able to speak Russian without feeling foreign or traitorous.

They didn't announce their relationship to the rest of the team, or commit acts of indecency to claim each other in front of everyone. Instead, they talked, kissed, cuddled, and made love away from prying eyes, like they were used to. But they weren't afraid to share a joke or two in their language to piss off Tony, or go to each other after missions when things had been particularly jarring. It took the rest of the Avengers ( _yes, even Clint_ ) months to realize the former spies were anything more than good friends. It took exactly two weeks from their kiss for Natasha to tell Bucky she loved him. 


	2. Natasha and Jayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl joins the Avengers and Natasha really likes her.

Jayn was special. Natasha knew that the moment she met her.

And that moment was in the interrogation room, on opposite sides of the law. The girl (well actually, woman—she was only a few years younger than Natasha was biologically, and a few years older than Wanda) had broken into Stark's lab to hack into a computer and steal SHIELD files. It was a pretty smart plan, since Tony had created himself a pathway to access the same information before. The only flaw was that the Avengers had all been just a few floors down, discussing the amendments that would be made to the Accords.

Still, she had neutralized all the SHIELD security that had come to take her down, using a combination of her water-based powers and fighting ability. She hadn't killed any of them, either, just knocked them out. A few people had been pinned to walls with shards of ice, through their clothes or hands. And she had done it all herself, from what they could tell.

Apparently, that had really pissed SHIELD off. Once the Avengers had captured and restrained her, the agents had immediately placed her in the interrogation room. They failed to get her to talk, and her file was impossible to find. They grabbed her and claimed that she would be brought to a safe location, a strange look in their eyes. Natasha knew that look, and Bucky did, too. She was going to be executed.

He was the one who somehow convinced the agents to keep her alive and let her train to become an Avenger. Jayn didn't look happy, though she thanked Barnes when the SHIELD agents cleared out. Steve and Bruce were against letting her stay the night, until Natasha promised to interrogate and watch her. She did so by taking the woman up to Bucky's floor, and explained that they were going to have a girls' night in the (usually) unoccupied room.

"Alright, why'd you do it?" Natasha asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as a bag of popcorn popped in the microwave. "Money? Fame? What was in it for you?"

"SHIELD's watching the security cameras," the woman answered from the other room, as she changed into the t-shirt, underwear, and shorts Natasha had lent her. The Russian spy chuckled; for whatever reason, her guest really did not like the government. She didn't blame her.

"Friday, please stop recording this room.—What were you saying?" The secretive one stepped into the kitchen/living room, and the redhead had to smile. She looked good. Cute, even. She had the muscles of a skilled athlete, and feminine curves throughout. Evidently, the brunette (maybe blackette?) thought that Natasha was attractive, too, because she blushed slightly and hurried past her to the couch.

"I uh, I did it for my mom. SHIELD took her when I was five, because she made whatever gave me my powers. They figure they can use it for their own wars, but I don't even know if it still exists. She hasn't been a scientist since before I was born. Anyway, they want to kill me—"

"Because they're afraid you'll tell someone about it." Natasha's lips were pursed into a thin line. She'd been ordered to eliminate people for the same reasons.

"Eh, until they caught me, I was fine. I've been breaking into weapon manufacturing companies since I was eighteen, taking their money, and disappearing."

"You're Frostbite," Natasha realized. She had heard of the mysterious criminal before. Frostbite smiled and nodded proudly. "Huh. What's your real name?"

Frostbite hesitated, then sighed, just as the popcorn was done. Natasha got the bag and went over to the C-shaped couch, sitting across from her.

"Janice."

"It's pretty—"

"I go by Jayn." Jayn reached for the bag of buttery goodness, clearly hungry.

"Jayn. I'm Natasha. And careful, that's hot." Jayn shrugged and took the bag. The air around her hands rippled, and she calmly ate a few pieces. She must've used her powers to cool it down somehow. "So, are you a rom-com girl?"

A half hour later, they were sitting next to each other, eating and laughing like a pair of teenage girls at a slumber party. Of course, they sat a few inches apart, since Jayn would get quiet and awkward if she sat any closer, but it was nice. 

That was how their relationship was for a couple of months. They sparred together, went and got their nails done with Wanda, and became great friends. The problem had to do with all the guys. Especially Bucky.


	3. Two Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha realizes something. Well, a few things.

Natasha didn't cry in front of other people. She'd been trained not to.

So once the other Avengers left the hospital room, and it was just her and Bucky and Jayn, she was finally able to break down and cry. It was all her fault—she should have been the one kind enough to keep an eye on everybody else, should have been the one to jump in front of Bucky to take the brunt of the hit.

Instead, Jayn had been the one to save him, and Jayn was the one now in critical condition. The doctors, who were supposed to be the best in the world, didn't know if she'd survive the night. She'd lost so much blood...if she could wake up, she could probably use her powers in some creative little way and save herself. Jayn was a survivor, more often than not. But she wasn't a Super-Soldier, and she _wasn't_ awake.

And even Super-Soldiers had their limits. Bucky was in a bed on the other side of the plastic curtain that had been drawn, moved there after Clint had kindly brought up the fact that they both were important to Natasha, and she'd want to keep an eye on both of them. After all that happened, the archer who had accidentally broken her heart was still her best friend.

She chuckled to herself humorlessly, tears still streaming down her face. It had taken all this for her to realize that she was in love with two amazing people, and now she might never get the chance to tell them both.

A day later, Bucky was up and moving—mostly. He had two broken ribs, and a few deep cuts on his back. He claimed to be fine, but his gauze-wrapped chest and wincing said otherwise. Natasha helped him up to his room once he was officially released, and made sure he had no less than nine pillows supporting his head and back before she brought him his favorite books and snacks.

"Now what do you want for lunch? We can order out—Chang's isn't open yet, but it damn will be if Tony Stark says he wants some Chinese food—or I can make you something, I know I'm not the best chef in the world, but—"

"Natalia." He only called her that when it was the two of them. Even now, their whole team hadn't learned her real name. It was better that way; they hadn't learned who she'd been in Russia, either. Her name made her pause and look at him, down at his sad smiling face that now had a faint cut on his right cheek.

"Yeah?"

"I want to see if she's okay. You do, too." Natasha bit her lip, hard.

"Barnes, you have to rest—"

"I will, after I—we—see her," he said, trying to sit up. His metal arm easily held his weight, but he was straining his back. It would be so easy to push him back down, make him lie down like he should. But she helped him up, to his feet, and back down to the hospital level of the New Avengers Facility.

Every day for the next three days, they spent hours sitting by Jayn's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Most of the time Natasha and Bucky sat in silence holding each other, but sometimes they'd talk, usually about missions the three of them had gone on. 

It made Natasha feel guilty; spending time with Bucky without talking to Jayn, and thinking about Jayn while she was with Bucky. She hated feeling like a traitor. But on the fourth day that she girl she loved spent recovering, that feeling stopped. Because things stopped being the way they were.

Apparently, Natasha had fallen asleep. She found herself lying down on one of the thin, small love seats that were throughout the hospital (thankfully still in Jayn's room), covered with a blanket. What made her open her eyes was the sound of Bucky's voice.

"She needs you to wake up, doll. We both need you," he told Jayn quietly, holding one of her hands with both of his. He gently kissed her knuckles, then added, "Love you." Bucky set Jayn's hand on her stomach so her hands were folded, then got up to check on his other girl, whose mind was racing and calculating. She hardly noticed when he was standing right in front of her, looking ashamed. "You heard that, huh?" Natasha moved so that she was sitting crosslegged on the love seat. She patted the space next to her, and he took it. 

"I'm not mad at you," she said, almost as soon as his butt touched the fabric, "I'm actually kind of relieved." He stayed silent, and she knew she had to explain. "I love you, Barnes. I don't have to pretend around you, because you know exactly who I am and love me anyway. You're sweet, brave, and important to me. I want to keep whatever we have. But...I love her, too. Not just as a friend or a sister." She was surprised when he nodded.

"Yeah, I get that. So...what are we going to say when—" The monitors attached to Jayn beeped, and she coughed and groaned, her eyes slowly opening. The two former spies practically raced each other over to her bed, and smiled when she did.


	4. Jayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayn is very confused. And uncomfortable, because she's surrounded by sexy super spies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the previous chapters, which focused on Natasha, this chapter will focus on my OC, Jayn. Hope you enjoy!

Jayn was relieved when the doctor said she could leave the hospital. She hadn't been allowed to get out of bed for days due to her injury, even just to use the bathroom.

"Finally," she muttered, sitting up despite the pain in her torso.

"Jay, be careful—" Natasha warned.

"I _am_." Jayn tossed the plain white sheets off of her legs, and tried to get out of bed and stand in one fluid motion, the way most people usually did. But because she hadn't been on her feet in a while, her weak legs were as wobbly as Jell-O. Luckily for her, Bucky caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her up, and she found herself just inches from his chest. 

"Alright, doll?" 

"Yeah, m'fine," she muttered, trying to avoid looking into those eyes of his. _Shit. SHIT._

"Give her to me, I'll help her change," Natasha said, smirking in that 'I'm always right' way of hers. Bucky chuckled and passed Jayn over to his girlfriend, who held some clean clothes under the arm not steadying the temporary paraplegic. He held the bathroom door open as the women got inside, then gave them their privacy, going to wait near the hospital room exit. 

"I'm not a baby! I can make a walker out of ice or something, you don't need to change my diaper—"

"Tony's going to freak when he hears about his princess's fall," the redhead interrupted, setting her friend on the toilet seat for the moment. She was referring to the fact that Tony had practically made Jayn his daughter once he'd discovered her love of technology, and had created a safer suit for her to wear on missions (her old one was pretty useless, now that it was soaked with blood and had a big hole in the middle of it). Jayn groaned; she loved the guy, but the only reason he wasn't fretting over her was because he was on a mission. _He could get insanely overprotective._

"Nat, _no_ —"

"Then let us help you." Jayn sighed, defeated.

"Fine." Natasha handed her a bra, which she got on easily. Next, she was given a dress. Jayn got that on too, but thought that it felt far too airy and comfortable to be one of her own dresses. It all made sense when she read the words stitched on the front: 'Winter Is Coming'. "Does Bucky know that I'm stealing his favorite shirt?" she asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

"He thought you'd look cute in it." _Huh?_ Bucky Barnes was an adorable hunk of a guy who happened to be dating one of the most beautiful women in the world. Since when did he have time to think about how cute _she_ looked?

"That uh, that's nice of him."

"He's a nice guy." His girlfriend had a predatory smile, which meant that she had either figured out what was running through Jayn's mind (and was plotting to kill her later) or was still laughing at how stupid her friend looked, having to get dressed like a toddler. To add to Jayn's stress, Natasha suddenly got on all fours and crawled over to her, still smiling and looking like a very mischievous, _very_ hot vixen from a XXX-rated film. And the girl sitting on the toilet had watched a few of those. _Fuck._

"Wh-what are you doing?" Natasha blinked, and held up a pair of underwear that had obviously been in her hand. _Yeah, she wasn't one for going commando._ "Oh. Okay." _She was such a perverted idiot, ugh._ Jayn felt even more guilty as her friend slid the black lace over her feet and up. Nat's hands were soft and smooth, rubbing up the sides of her legs like velvet. _Hopefully these panties won't be soaked as soon as they're on._

Finally, she slipped some flip-flops on Jayn's feet and stood.

"Alright, Barnes is carrying you up to the room. Before you say anything, know that nobody except you thinks that ice is safe for crippled people, and your doctors won't let you leave this room without help or a wheelchair. Pick one," Natasha said, with her 'no-nonsense' voice and a serious look on her face.

"...help." 

"Good. Be right back." Just like that, Natasha went from SHIELD agent to Blossom the sweet little redhead before she left the room. She came back with her boyfriend, who smiled as soon as he saw his beloved Game of Thrones shirt. He scooped her up bridal style, holding her against his warm chest. It took all her strength not to cuddle into him.

"Comfortable?"

" _Sure_." Natasha wisely avoided looking in Jayn's direction, though she wasn't afraid to wear her trademark smirk again.

"C'mon, troops." She led the way out of the hospital, glaring at orderlies that weren't watching where they were going, and generally using her Black Widow Death Stare to clear a path for Bucky and Jayn. The sweetheart turned back into Blossom once the three of them were in the elevator heading upstairs, beaming like she was the most innocent thing in the world. Bucky was chuckling, and Jayn couldn't help but grin. In fact, she let herself be carried all the way to her favorite assassins' bed.

"I'm not taking the bed! I can sleep on the couch," she immediately protested. _She was just as tough as them, minus the super-strong metal arm and Super-Soldier Serum._

But she was tucked in anyway.

"Jayn, you almost died saving my life," Bucky said quietly. "I thought—we thought we lost you. The least we can do is let you get some rest."

'Incoming video call from Mr. Stark', Friday announced. Bucky Barnes snickered, and kissed Jayn's cheek. Natasha did the same on her other side, but left a faint red lipstick mark.

"We'll let you get that, Jaynie. Call if you need anything," the taller of the two said, walking around the bed so he could take his girlfriend's hand. Then the two people Jayn was in love with walked out, leaving her to deal with her overbearing adoptive father. 


	5. Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Bucky have a proposition for Jayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisichka means "little fox" in Russian. It's a term of endearment/pet name for redheads.

Natasha Romanov had many of the same fears that other women her age had, only, she had been trained to keep calm no matter what. But right now, she was visibly terrified. She paced back and forth barefoot in her silken black robe, in her and Bucky's shared bedroom, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist to hold her still.

"It's going to be fine, _lisichka_ ," her boyfriend promised, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck.

"And what if it's not? What if I read her wrong?"

"You'll still be her best friend."

"I just don't want to mess up again." The Winter Soldier turned his best student to face him.

"None of that was your fault. They made their choices. You're amazing, got that?" Natasha mumbled something about him being a flatterer, but nodded. He smiled and kissed her, until there was a knock at the door. "Don't be scared." She took a deep breath, and together they went to let Jayn in.

"Uh, hi." Natasha smiled; the younger girl _always_ managed to make her smile. And, she always managed to make yoga pants and giant shirts look good. But Nat was happiest to know that Jayn had gotten dressed by herself, in her own room. After nearly three weeks of rest and cellular manipulation (courtesy of the girl's own powers), the gaping wound was finally being reduced to pink scar tissue. Soon, Frostbite would re-join the Avengers, like she wanted.

"Come on in." Natasha and Bucky closed the door behind their friend, and led her to the couch. The couple sat across from Jayn, on the other side of the coffee table. Nat was surprised to see that the blackette looked more nervous than she was.

"So, what did you guys need to tell me?" Jayn asked, fidgeting her seat.

"Easy, doll. It's nothing bad," Bucky promised. He took his girlfriend's hand, and somehow that gave Natasha the reassuring strength she needed. She took a quiet deep breath, then spoke.

"It's hard for me to tell people how I feel. I'm used to keeping secrets, and I've had my heart broken by my ex-husband, one of my best friends, and a guy I never got one date with. I love James with all my heart"—here, he smiled at her and she mirrored him, smiling back at Jayn—"But I love you, too."

"Same here," Bucky gently added. 

"Wh-why are you telling me this? Do I need to leave the team?" Jayn was trying not to look as worried as she really was. Natasha's voice softened; she didn't want to scare her away. 

"We wanted to know if you would be interested in joining us. The two of us."

"Like...in a threesome?" The younger girl couldn't help the blush that spread across her face, which made Bucky laugh. Natasha smacked his knee just hard enough to quiet him down, and tried not to laugh herself.

"Kind of. I mean that we'd be polyamorous—all in a relationship together. Is that something you'd be comfortable with?" Now was the moment in their friendship that would change everything, for better or for worse. Nat held her breath, nervously awaiting an answer. 

"I-I guess...both of you love me? And I can love you?" Jayn said slowly, a small but hopeful smile appearing on her face. Bucky nodded, smiling back brightly. "Then, yeah. I'd like that a lot." Natasha surprised herself, lunging forward and pulling her former friend into a passionate kiss. She felt her moan and kiss back, not complaining at all as her brown eyes slipped closed.

"Told you," Bucky muttered, watching from the other side of the couch with a blush of his own. His words made the women break apart, guilty for not including him. Shyly, Jayn pecked her redhead's lips, then got up and kissed her soldier, taking the opportunity to play with his hair. Natasha smiled, satisfied. Mission accomplished: the three of them were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the OT3 of Bucky/Nat/Jayn and you have a fluffy prompt or request with them in mind, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
